This Is How the Story Ends
by venusgreenight
Summary: Harry and Luna's married life is busy. Harry works for the Ministry, and Luna for the Quibbler. But when former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, is found dead, Harry must make sacrifices to find the murderer. Please R&R. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

_Mine enemy is growing old—_

_I have at last revenge._

_The palate of the hate departs;_

_If any would avenge—_

-Emily Dickinson

Harry walked into the busy office, the latest edition of the Daily Prophet in hand and wand in pocket. Walking skillfully along the numerous rows of tall cubicles, he stopped at the end of a long aisle; poking his head in the cubicle and grinning broadly.

"'Morning, Kingsley!" Harry said brightly. Kinsley Shacklebolt looked up and winced.

"Much too cheerful for the morning," he grumbled. Harry waved the Daily Prophet in front of Kingsley.

"Guess who's in the paper?"

"What did Moody do this time?" Kingsley said. Grinning slyly Harry positioned the paper in front of his eyes and read out loud:

"Arthur and Molly Weasley of London are happy to announce the engagement of their daughter, Virginia Weasley, to Neville Longbottom. The couple will be married July 19, 2001 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"The bride-to-be is currently in training to be an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. The future groom is employed as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

Kingsley sighed heavily.

"Not another one! I tell you, Hermione and Ron's wedding took all the partying out of this old man."

Harry chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. You were the best dancer at the reception. You and Amelia Bones sure hit it off."

Kingsley blushed as he frowned menacingly.

"Out of here you young ruffian! Out I say!"

Harry laughed as he left the cubicle and headed back down the aisles to his own office. He slumped down in the chair at the big oak desk, pulling his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at a coffee cup on one of the filing cabinets.

"_Maté_," he muttered and the mug filled with steaming coffee. Taking the cup by the handle, Harry took a sip of the warm bitter liquid and leaned comfortably back in his chair, looking absently around at the many things posted along his cubicle walls.

There was his Auror certificate that declared that he had been licensed an Auror on "the Twenty Fifth of June, the year Two Thousand." Harry had framed the certificate, hanging it in the center of his cubicle.

Then there was the bullion board that was cluttered with pictures. A couple were from the last year of Hogwarts, showing the smiling and waving forms of himself, Ron, Hermione, and all of their friends. There were photos of the Order of the Phoenix, with all the newly recruited members. However, most of the pictures were from Ron and Hermione's wedding, from about a half-year ago. Hermione danced around in a lovely white gown, Ron gazed happily into her eyes, and the whole wedding party proposed toasts. The wedding reception had been in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The reception had seemed so magical. Maybe that was due to all the pranks Fred and George had played on the couple. Indeed, the twins owning a magical joke shop had made the lives of all their friends and relatives very interesting.

Yet Ron and Hermione's wedding was only one of a series of recent nuptials. Two years previous, Harry had married the love of his life, the most wonderful, creative, and beautiful person he had ever known, Luna Lovegood. An addition to their small family had arrived but a year later. Lily's picture was pinned in the middle of the bulletin board. Her big green eyes were so like her father's and her downy blonde hair like her mother. She hadn't quite lost her baby fat, as she was only a year old. Harry couldn't believe how such a small human being could bring so much love and happiness into his life.

Fred and Angelina were to be the next ones to tie the knot. They're wedding but days away, Harry was anxious to see if George would allow the festivities to run smoothly.

And in the upcoming July, Ginny and Neville. It was not hard to imagine the headache Molly Weasley had had for the last year or so, what with all of her children getting married. However, the family could now easily afford the wedding expenses. After all, the Minister of Magic does make quite a lot of money. Arthur had been promoted after Cornelius Fudge's retirement in Harry's seventh year, much to the joy of the majority of the ministry faculty.

A flashy blue poster hanging on the left wall of the cubicle showed the whizzing figures from the Appleby Arrows, the Northern English Quidditch team. The special thing about the poster, however, was the handsome image of Oliver Wood, star Keeper for the Appleby Arrows. Oliver had sent Harry the poster in the mail, and even signed it. Harry couldn't help but think the fame was getting to Wood a bit like it did to Lockhart.

However, the far corner of the cubicle was more serious. It was there that Harry hung the newspaper clippings with headings such as "The Defeat of Voldemort; Boy Who Lives Conquers."

Even though the Dark Lord had been destroyed, there was much on the Auror's plates. Right and left old Death Eaters tried to reunite Voldemort's followers, not quite believing that Voldemort was finally dead. And dead he was. There was no way possible he could have survived. His remains were kept in Ron's department, the Department of Mysteries, constantly under surveillance and heavy death spells.

Harry felt as though a part of him had died after that final duel with Voldemort in his seventh year. There was no one to want revenge on for killing his parents anymore. He had done his vengeance. There wasn't the constant lurking fear of Voldemort hurting any family or friends. Voldemort was dead. Still, there was one person to pay back. Wormtail hadn't been caught. Harry knew he was out there, prowling and waiting for the right moment to lash out and begin Voldemort's reign again. Wormtail had become stronger. He was much more power hungry and Voldemort like. And he was still free.

With Voldemort dead, Harry had dedicated his time to hunting down Wormtail and destroying him also. He had charts in the corner with marks on where Wormtail had last been seen, or where clues had appeared. Where murders had occurred. The world was not yet safe from the terror of Voldemort.

A small article tucked away under some of the large charts read, "Malfoy dies in Azkaban Resistance." No, Draco hadn't been killed, but his father had. Lucius Malfoy was found guilty in affiliation with Voldemort. However, Lucius had fought against the Aurors and been killed in the process. The culpability of Lucius had brought the family name down considerably in the books of dignified wizards. Draco Malfoy worked in the Department for Rights of Fubberworms, being the only job the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, would allow him to hold in the Ministry.

Harry was jerked out of his relaxation when a blur of white landed in the coffee mug he was about to take a sip from. Grumbling on the imprecision of paper, Harry plucked a quivering memo plane from his mug. After shaking the excess coffee off it, Harry unfolded the note and read:

Potter. I regret to inform you that a sighting of the Dark Mark has been reported. Head immediately to the post in Edinburgh.-A. Weasley

Harry jumped out of the chair, grabbed his cloak from a hook by the door, and ran out of the cubicle, almost bowling over Tonks, who stood just outside of the door.

"Whoa, Potter! Where's the fire?" Tonks exclaimed.

"No time to talk," Harry called over his shoulder, still sprinting down the aisle. "Dark Mark sighting!"

"Anything I can do?" Tonks hollered back.

"Call Luna! Tell her I'll be late!" Harry called before turning a corner at the end of the row.

He dashed onto the elevator and was driven mad with impatience before it finally can to a stop on the main floor. Sprinting out of the elevator and into the lobby, Harry pushed ahead of several people in line for the fireplaces.

"Move people! Auror coming through! Important business!" he shouted. The people parted like water. It was routine to let hurried Aurors through.

Harry quickly grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from the pot, threw it into the fire, stepped in, and called, "Princes Street!"

The warm fire, blazing with green flames, roared as Harry hurled through fireplaces. He instinctively clutched his glasses to his face so they wouldn't fall off. Finally he tumbled out of the fireplace, rolling over into a summersault and jumping neatly to his feet. He was in a living room, the headquarters of the Edinburgh Aurors. Arthur Weasley sat on a threadbare couch, looking at his watch intently.

"That was a record, Harry," Arthur grinned. "Only about five minutes."

Harry growled in frustration.

"If only it weren't for that dang elevator I could have been here in three."

"Yes, well, then there's no time to loose," Arthur said, jumping to his feet. "The Dark Mark was spotted a few miles away, a house on Melville Drive. A white Tudor, about three stories high, big pine tree in the front. Can you get there?"

Harry nodded.

"We were clued in by a reliable source. Careful Harry. I hope this is not what it seems."

Harry frowned.

"Go now!"

With a swish of his cloak, Harry apparated from the Prince Street Headquarters. In less than a second he appeared outside on a wide street, rows of houses and shops on each side. The sun shone brightly up in the clear blue sky, but Harry's mind felt clouded. He looked quickly around for the house Arthur had described. It wasn't too hard to find. The only white Tudor house with a pine tree in the front also happened to have the eerily spine tingling form of the Dark Mark hovering over the chimney.

He dashed over to the house. The sidewalk in front of it was barren; there was no sign of pedestrians anywhere.

Harry strode quickly along the front walk and leaped up the front steps, trying the front door. It was unlocked. Trying unsuccessfully to calm his breathing, Harry looked inside. He blinked and waited for his eyes to grow used to the dim light.

The living room was extravagantly decorated. Large, grand pictures framed in gold hung on the walls. Beautiful but uncomfortable looking sofas surrounded a cold marble fireplace. However, the most startling feature of the room was the limp figure of a body spread on the floor in front of a coffee table. Harry dashed over to the body, turning it face up. His heart skipped a beat as Harry realized who the person was. It was Cornelius Fudge, former Minister of Magic.

Fudge's elderly face was stretched out into a surprised and disbelieving look. His eyes stared blindly ahead like a china doll's.

Harry hurriedly felt for a pulse. Fudge's wrist felt as still and cold as stone.


	2. His Name Shall Live On Forever

After transporting Cornelius Fudge's body to the Ministry of Magic, Harry marched down several halls and straight into the Minister's office. The secretary looked up in surprise.

"Mr. Potter, do you have an appointment?" she asked automatically, beginning to thumb through some papers.

"No, I don't need one," Harry said quite loudly. He walked right into Arthur's office. The Minister sat at his desk.

"I've come to report that Cornelius Fudge has been murdered," Harry said, hands dug deep into his pockets. Arthur looked up slowly.

"Indeed," he said softly, a dazed look in his eyes.

"That house on Melville Drive was Fudge's. I found no clues as to who the murderer is, other than the fact that the Dark Mark was above the house. I believe, however, that it is quite obvious that it was Wormtail. It appears that Fudge was killed abruptly, most likely by the Death Curse."

Arthur nodded, pushing some papers over to the side of his desk.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Arthur said pointedly. "I'll need you to file a report, Harry. I'm also going to assign you a new mission."

Harry stood up taller and his heart began to flutter in anticipation.

"I'm going to need you to find the murderer, Harry. We can't let this happen again."

"I said, its obviously Wormtail! But don't worry, Mr. Weasley." Harry said softly. "I'll get him."

Arthur smiled dryly.

"Do be careful, Harry. I have confidence that you will succeed. I am counting on you." Arthur paused, picking up a memo from the corner of his desk. "Luna just sent a message for you before you came in. She said that you were supposed to be home at noon to get ready."

Harry smacked his forehead.

"I forgot!" he exclaimed, turning on his heel and grabbing the doorknob. He looked quickly at Mr. Weasley. "I'll try my hardest," he added.

Not for the first time that day, Harry ran though the halls of the Ministry of Magic and out. Once outside, he apparated to his home in London. He appeared in his living room.

"About time," a critical voice said behind him. Harry turned to see Luna with an amused look on her face and Lily on her hip. He sighed.

"Wormtail business," he said simply.

"Reliable?" Luna asked. Harry shook his head, rubbing his temples. Luna stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Someday," she murmured. "Someday."

Harry leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Lily grabbed a good handful of his hair. Laughing, Harry pried her strong fingers from his dark locks, patting her lovingly on the head.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready to leave?" he said, tossing his cloak on the couch. Luna nodded, picking up a tote bag from the coffee table.

" 'K, I've got diapers and a bottle and some books for Lily. I'm all ready. Do you want to change?"

Harry looked down at his black slacks and blue formal shirt.

"No, I think I'll be fine. Let's go."

Lily wasn't old enough to travel by Floo Powder, so Harry called up the Ministry and hired a ride from Arthur. The Ministry car showed up just minutes later. They then traveled to London and Kings Cross Station. The small family stepped through Platform 9 3/4, bringing back so many old memories. Together they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Stepping into the first compartment, Harry held the door open for Luna and Lily. The compartment wasn't empty. Harry looked straight into the startled eyes of Susan Bones. She smiled.

"Harry! I haven't seen you in forever!" she cried. Harry grinned sheepishly. Luna sat down across from Susan, resting Lily on her knees.

"Susan Bones? I remember you," Luna said, glancing back up at Harry. He sat next to his wife.

"My wand, this is Lily?" Susan breathed, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees, taking Lily's hand. "She's gotten so big! The last time I saw her was at the wedding!"

Lily giggled, pulling her hand out of Susan's. Susan straightened and looked at Harry.

"I assume you're going for the commencement," she said.

Harry nodded. "This was Mark's last year," he replied.

"Yes, my cousin also. Hufflepuff." Susan smiled.

Just then the compartment door slide open and a new face emerged. It was a medium sized man with a squashed face and ginger hair.

"Harry! Luna!" the man exclaimed. "I'm glad you could come! Mark was really hoping you would."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Uncle Forrest," Harry said, beckoning for his uncle to sit down. "Where's Aunt Gertrude?"

"Ah, well, she met a couple of her potions buddies in the back. Stopped to swap a couple of recipes. She'll come in a second."

Harry turned back to Susan.

"Luna and I are taking the train because we can't apparate to Hogsmeade with Lily. Why are you?" he asked.

Susan breathed in deeply through her nose. "I just wanted to ride the train again. You know, all those memories."

Harry nodded, a smile on his face.

"Well, I'm takin' the train 'cause Gertrude can't apparate," Forrest said, pulling a cigar from his pocket.

"Forrest, please. The baby," Luna scolded. Forrest dejectedly put the cigar back in his pocket.

"Gertrude may be a Squib, but she's one hellofa potions master," Forrest went on.

Harry had just recently gotten used to having another aunt and uncle. In their seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had found that Crookshanks wasn't any normal cat. Of course, Ron had suspected that from the beginning, but his suspicion was proven when Dumbledore sent Harry on a mission to go after Voldemort with Crookshanks as his partner. It was during that little mission that Crookshanks revealed that he was really Harry's uncle, or Lily Evan's little brother, Forrest Evans. He was an animagas and had kept the form of a cat to spy for Dumbledore at Hogwarts. Forrest preferred not to call it spying but observation. Undoubtedly, he had failed in Harry's fourth year when he hadn't discover that Mad-Eye Moody was really Barty Crouch Jr., but he made up for that after Harry's final duel with Voldemort when he brought Dumbledore to Harry when he was critically injured.

In Harry's sixth year, he had met his _other_ cousin, Mark Evans, the son of Forrest Evans and his wife Helen. However, Forrest and Helen had split up shortly after Mark's birth. Helen ran away with her son, never telling Forrest where she and Mark were. Sadly. Helen died due to a fatal potion accident, leaving three year old Mark in the possession on Helen's mother, a Muggle by the name of Beulah Carilla, on Wisteria Walk in Winging Surrey. For ten years Harry had been unaware that he had another cousin living within walking distance of the Dursley's house.

Beulah Carilla let her grandson go to Hogwarts when he received the letter, and it was there that Mark first met Harry. Harry automatically felt protective of Mark, even though he didn't know why. However, when Beulah died in Mark's fourth year (and Harry's seventh), Mark was returned to his father, Forrest Evans, and Harry finally found that Mark was his cousin all along.

Forrest had remarried several years after his split with Helen to Gertrude Lamar. Mark now treated her like a mother.

And now it was the end of the last year at Hogwarts for Mark. Harry wanted to be there to support him.

Aunt Gertrude showed up shortly. The time after slipped by surprisingly fast. Before they knew it, the train stopped. Together, they all loaded off the train, stepping out of the station and into the familiar streets of Hogsmeade. Just like it used to be when they were students, several horseless carriages waited for them. Luna and Harry glanced at each other, knowing they both could actually see the thestrals pulling the carriages. But they climbed in and began the short ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Trinal Prophecy

Thank you all soooooo much for the reviews!! Keep it up! Tell me what you think, and, or course, I'm open to any ideas. :-)

Hogwarts loomed ahead, looking so familiar and home like. Harry put his arm over Luna's shoulders, pulling her close in a hug. Luna looked up at him, smiling. Home. Hogwarts seemed like home.

The sun was just beginning its decent in the sky as the carriages stopped in front of the front doors of Hogwarts. Harry jumped out, holding Luna's hand and helping her and Lily out of the carriage. Forrest, Gertrude, Susan Bones, Harry, and Luna with Lily walked slowly up the front steps and into Hogwarts. Harry looked up and all around the entrance hall, swamped with memories. Luna's hand slipped into his own and squeezed encouragingly.

"Harry!" called a voice from the direction of the Great Hall doors. Neville Longbottom stood in the doorway, arms outstretched, dressed in the traditional black robes.

"Neville!" Harry cried. The group walked toward the Great Hall entrance. Neville and Harry greeted each other with a brotherly bear hug. Neville patted Luna's shoulder and cooed in Lily's face. Lily grabbed a handful of his hair. Harry hurriedly unpried her fingers, apologizing. Neville just laughed.

"She gets bigger every day," he commented. "Come! The ceremony is about to start. I'll show you to some seats."

Neville led the small group into the Great Hall. Rows and rows of benches were lined up, facing the head table. Most of the benches were filled with thrilled parents, excited grandparents, and bored siblings. Harry, Luna, Lily, Forrest, and Gertrude took seats next to another family that Forrest and Gertrude knew. Susan went to sit with her parents.

As Luna settled Lily down, Harry looked up at the head table. The traditional row of teachers, with the exception of Neville and Dumbledore, sat calmly and serenely, once in a while leaning over to talk to one another.

Just then a cord was struck, and a slow processional tune began. The Great Hall doors opened to reveal several colorfully robed youth. Up at the head table Neville slipped into his seat. The students began to walk slowly into the hall, and down a break in the middle of the benches.

The students were clad in four colors of robes: red, green, blue, and yellow, obviously to represent their own houses. They processed into the Great Hall and sat on the benches closest to the head table. Once they were all settled, the music stopped. It was then that Harry noticed another polished presence up at the head table. Dumbledore stood, beaming down at the students and their families.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore boomed, raising his arms. The silver on the rim of his half moon spectacles flashed in the light. "Well, today is quite a big occasion, isn't it? Welcome all family and friends, pets and professors, siblings and stirps, brethren and blood relations, alliance and alumni." Harry thought Dumbledore looked straight at him. The next instant, he was grinning at the other side of the room.

"I suppose this is the proper time to give a fantastic speech about how wonderful this class is and on how hard they have worked. Well then—" he paused "—this class is wonderful and they have worked very hard." A couple people in the audience chuckled. "No, really, I am very proud of them. Very proud indeed."

And with that, Dumbledore strode around the head table and stood directly in front of the students. Behind him Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick stood and also walked around the table to stand by Dumbledore. From under the table McGonagall produced a golden basket full to the brim with scrolls of paper. A soft buzz rose over the students.

"When you first came to Hogwarts you were called up individually to be sorted into your houses. Now, again, you will be called up; this time to—in a way—_un_sort you. Now each and every one of you will become equals. You are no longer rivals; you are partners heading out into the adult world hand in hand, equal to equal." Dumbledore's strong voice echoed throughout the silent Great Hall. Harry clutched Luna's hand in his own, squeezing it every once in a while. Dumbledore calmly took the golden basket from McGonagall, and, picking the first one his hand touched, called, "Alton, Don!"

Don Alton strode confidently up to the head table, shook the hand of the head of his house, Professor Flitwick, and then ceremoniously received his diploma from Dumbledore. Don then when back to his seat among the flash of cameras.

"Barlow, Brent!"

"Calvert, Perry!"

"Clifton, Alvita!"

"Dalton, Terrence!"

"Evans, Mark!"

Luna sat up straight, peering over the heads to get a glance of her cousin-in-law. Mark marched resolutely up to McGonagall, then over to Dumbledore.

"Fabian, Brooke!"

"Kipp, Lawrence!"

"Nigel, Dulcia!"

After Dumbledore was finished naming off the multitude of names, he handed the gold basket back to McGonagall and nodded for the teachers to return to their seats. Then he clasp his hands in front of himself, beaming.

"Farewell to thee, now noble adults. Welcome to our side. Alas, we are no longer professor and student, but man to man, woman to woman, just two people facing the same harsh world. Good luck."

Afterwards Luna and Harry hung around in the entrance hall, talking to various teachers. McGonagall cooed softly at Lily while Harry talked with Neville.

"You and Ginny were in the Daily Prophet," he said, grinning. Neville's eyes twinkled.

"I know. Ginny's Mum started bawling, rambling on about all her children leaving. Really, I thought she was over it. I mean Ginny and I've been engaged for two months already."

"Well, she was pretty emotional at mine, and Luna and I aren't even related to her. Honestly, women can be so emotional."

"Uh-huh," Luna grunted disapprovingly. "I wasn't the one crying at the alter if I remember right. _You_ were the one with the 'allergies'."

Harry decided to change the subject.

"Has Molly taken over all of the wedding decisions yet?" he asked.

"Yes," Neville said, rolling his eyes. "She's determined that the bridesmaids dresses should be pink. Ginny's firmly disagreed, but I can't help but worry." He gave a wry smile. Harry chuckled.

"I know how you feel, mate," he said sympathetically.

"Ah, Harry," said a voice behind him. Harry turned to face the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore. "How are you?"

"I'm good, sir," Harry replied.

Dumbledore leaned over to ruffle Lily's hair. Unsurprisingly, Lily grabbed a good chuck of his beard.

"My, she is displaying quite a strong similarity to yourself, Harry," Dumbledore remarked.

Again, Harry had to pry the baby's strong fingers out of someone's tresses.

"That was a brilliant ceremony," Luna said to Dumbledore, swaying back and forth with Lily on her hip.

"Thank you very much, Luna dear," Dumbledore smiled, bowing very slightly. He clamped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I hate to be abrupt, but I do believe that Miss Fabian's parents would like a picture. I will see you later." With a swirl of shiny purple robes, Dumbledore swept over to Brooke Fabian's family.

"Good evening, dears," said a soft whispery voice in Harry's ear. Professor Trelawny's large bug-eye-like glasses sparkled in front of his face.

"Professor," Harry sighed, remembering his miserable Divination classes.

"Ah, it seems that Lily has grown to be quite the little child. I could have predicted as much." Harry grimaced. "Fall is steadily approaching. With that comes danger," she said in a low voice. Harry tried to ignore her, looking over the top of the crowd for someone else to talk to.

"_Before its peak in the month, the moon will flicker out forever_," Trelawny whispered, staring dreamily off into space. "_For evil will blow out the light, and away from life will it sever_." And just like that she melted away into the throng.

"Harry, look," Luna said. "Here comes Mark."

Harry turned around again, seeing through the crowd of people his cousin heading towards them.

"Harry!" he called, waving. Harry smiled back.

Mark was dressed in radiant red robes, his light brown hair swept coolly across his forehead, fringing above brilliant emerald eyes, so much like his father's and Harry's. It was an Evans trademark.

"Top marks, Harry! I got away with top marks! Maybe my dream of being an Auror _will_ come true!" he cried.

"Of course it will," Harry said to his younger cousin. "I didn't have the best of grades and look where I am."

"Yes," cut in Luna. "Working late hours every day because of some big deal in the Ministry, or some false lead on Wormtail."

Forrest broke through the crowd, an unlit cigar in his mouth and eyes gleaming.

"That's my boy!" he said, slapping Mark heartily on the back. "That's my boy!"

Gertrude appeared behind her husband, tears in her eyes. "We're so proud of you," she sobbed. Mark beamed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the looming figure of Hagrid standing at the edge of the large crowd.

"I'll be right back," Harry said softly to Luna. She nodded, beginning a conversation with Gertrude about baby formulas. Harry skirted out of the mass of people and towards Hagrid.

"Hello, Potter," said a soft, cool voice in his ear.

"Hi, Severus," Harry said.

"Congratulations to your cousin," Snape said, his dark eyes flittering around at all the people.

"Oh, he's right over there. Go tell him yourself," Harry said brightly, pointing towards the Evans family.

Snape knew Forrest well. After all, brothers often do like to have the lowdown on the boyfriends of their sisters. Snape had once dated Petunia in their youth.

"I think I will, Potter," Snape said. Then his face darkened. "What is this I here about a Dark Mark appearance," he whispered. "Anything to do with Wormtail?"

Harry sighed. "I can't talk about it here. Later."

Snape nodded curtly before slipping through the crowd towards Forrest. Harry headed toward Hagrid again.

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry said once he reached the half giant.

"Hey!" Hagrid said, looking down. "'Ow's it goin', Arry? 'Ow's Lily?"

"She's great. I'm good," Harry replied. "How's it going with Madame Maxime?"

Hagrid blushed.

"Perty good," he mumbled. "We're not nearly as busy now tha' the Dark Lor's gone." Hagrid grinned. Harry nodded.

"Well, I suppose things could be worse," he commented quietly. Hagrid chuckled.

"I don' mind, you know. 'S nice to jus' spend time with the students."

"Harry!" called Luna's voice from behind him. "Come on! We're going with Forrest and Gertrude to the Three Broomsticks."

Harry looked back up at Hagrid.

"See you around," he said, extending his hand. Hagrid shook it.

"Don' be a stranger," Hagrid said cheerfully. Harry nodded, grinned sheepishly, then turned around and left the entrance hall with his wife and family. Together they left the Hogwarts grounds.


	4. The Gray Mare, the Better Horse

I have only three words to say: review review review!!! :-)

How Do I Love Thee

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways_

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

_For the ends of Being and ideal Grace._

_I love thee to the level of every day's _

_Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light_

_I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;_

_I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise._

_I love thee with the passion put to use_

_In my old griefs, and with all my childhood faith._

_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

_With my lost saints,âI love thee with the breadth,_

_Smiles, tears, of all my life!—and, if God choose,_

_I shall but love thee better after death._

Elizabeth Barrett Browning

"...To have and to hold all the days of your life?"

"I do," was Angelina's breathless reply. Fred swiveled slightly, looking at George, his best man. There was an awkward pause.

"The ring!" Fred hissed. George's eyes lit up.

"Oh, right," he mouthed, sticking a hand into his coat pocket. The awkward pause got longer. George fumbled around in his coat pocket, an anxious look on his face. His motions became frantic. He checked his breast pockets, the inside of his coat, his back pockets; no ring. Fred's eyes widened in panic. Angelina shifted uncomfortably. A couple of people coughed in the audience. Fred stepped over to his best man, feeling through the jacket himself. Suddenly George stuck his hand up his sleeve and pulled out the gold diamond ring.

"_Here_ it is," he whispered, a mischievous grin on his face. Fred wanted to hit his brother over the head but thought better of it. With annoyance, he stepped back onto the alter, holding the ring delicately in-between his thumb and forefinger. Angelina sighed in relief. Smiling consolingly, Fred took Angelina's hand and placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she replied, grasping his hand with hers.

"I now proclaim you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

There was no hesitation there.

The organ played as Fred and Angelina, now Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, walked triumphantly back down the aisle. Molly Weasley sobbed noisily in the front row.

George processed down the aisle after Fred, arm linked with the Maid of Honor, Katie Bell. Alicia Spinit and Lee Jordon were right behind.

The reception in the Weasley's garden quite easily fit all of the wedding guests. Molly had insisted that the family move now that they had the money to do so. After all, the Minister couldn't live in an old shack like the Burrow.

The night was pitch black as Harry and Luna sat at one of the tables off to the side of a small fishpond, sipping from champagne flutes. Soft music floated through the yard. Ron sidled over sitting down across from them, humming a tune. On his face he had a curious expression, taut with stress. The soft glow from the many candles lighting the garden accented his freckles and handsome face.

"Don't look so worried," Harry commented. "The wedding wasn't nearly as good as yours."

Ron chuckled, his eyes flickering through the crowd of people mingling about.

"Oh, Harry," Luna said suddenly, resting a hand on his arm. "Let's dance."

"Haven't we danced enough at all of the other weddings?" Harry remarked, gazing into her pale eyes. Luna winked.

"Well, yes, but I like to take advantage of all the times that I'm not walking around with Lily on my hip." She glanced over at Minerva McGonagall who was rocking a sleeping Lily in her arms.

Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled. He stood and bowed deeply at Luna.

"Madame, would you care to dance?" Harry extended his arm to his wife. Luna smiled and nodded her head in reply, getting to her feet and linking her arm in his. Together they walked over to the dance floor.

With Luna in his arms, Harry swayed back and forth, absorbed in the romantic swirl of flickering candlelight.

"Harry," Luna said softly.

"Hmm?"

"What was bothering you earlier? You've been looking so stressed."

Harry sighed, looking into her mesmerizing eyes.

"Cornelius Fudge was murdered yesterday."

"Oh, that's horrible," Luna gasped.

"Worse still, I just know he was murdered by Wormtail." Luna's face, already showing shock, changed to that of horror.

"But...what reason does he have?" she breathed.

"I...don't know," Harry replied slowly. "Anyway, Arthur's asked me to find the murderer."

"Really?" Luna said, her eyes flashing concern. "But..._Wormtail_..."

"Honey, I had to battle plenty right after Voldemort's death. Why should this be any different?"

"You can never be too careful, dearest. You can never be too careful."

Harry smiled. Luna rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered. Harry turned his head and planted a kiss in her hair.

"I know."


	5. Weasley Wizard Wheeze: Diagon Alley

The next morning Harry walked into the kitchen to the smell of sausage. He breathed in deeply.

"Ah, that smells great, honey," he sighed, sitting down at the table and picking up the Daily Prophet. The flashing image of the Dark Mark enveloped the front page. The pit of Harry's stomach turned cold. Bright bold letters blared across the page, reading **Dark Mark Sighted; Are We Safe from the Dark Lord?**

Underneath the bold heading, Harry read;

June 27th, the Dark Mark hovered gruesomely over the former Minister of Magic's home. Many cowered in fear, remembering vividly the times when the Dark Mark signified the death of their own loved ones. What does this mean? many wonder. Are we safe? Is the Dark Lord, indeed, back? Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, urges calm.

"We have Ministry officials working on it, so do not fear. Our Aurors have been alerted."

The Minister also mentioned that this very well might just be a prank. But how hilarious a prank is murdering a former politician, and then framing it on the deceased Dark Lord?

Harry groaned and flipped to another section of the paper, not wishing to read more about the Dark Mark. Instead he turned to Cho Chang's advice column.

Dear Miss Chang,

I have the sneakiest suspicion that my wife has taken up the habit of lying to me. I ask where she's going and she about hexes me. She's constantly slinking around behind my back. Please, what can I do to get my Docas back?

-Frantic in France

France,

Don't worry. I've dealt many a time with people who have lied and cheated behind my back. Confront her and tell her how you feel. If she comes out and tells you a horrible truth, you should realize that she never was for you in the first place and that you should immediately dump her.

Harry laughed dryly to himself. He wasn't in the cheeriest of moods. He had only woken up and he was already reminded of the job he had to do.

After a quick breakfast, Harry dressed, kissed his wife and daughter good-bye, grabbed his cloak and apparated to Diagon Alley.

The bell on the door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes rang cheerfully as Harry entered the shop.

"Hello?" he called, looking around at the various familiar inventions of the Weasley twins. A red head popped up from behind the counter.

"Harry! Oh thank goodness you're here!" George exclaimed. "I am running so behind on inventory. You can do that for me." He ducked back under the counter and hoisted up a big heavy box onto the flat surface. "Just a few ingredients for something new Fred and I are cooking up."

"I take it things have been heck because of the honeymoon," Harry said, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes," George moaned. "I tell you, when I get married, if I ever get married, I am not going on a honeymoon. There's too much to do! Plus I don't think Fred could handle it." Harry chuckled as the bell on the door jingled again. Another red head burst into the room. Ron was panting, a huge smile on his face.

"_Guess what?_" he exclaimed.

"You just made a professional Quidditch team?" George replied.

"Uh, no. Better!"

"Your boss was murdered."

"No!"

"What, then?"

"We're pregnant!"

There was a very quiet silence for a couple of seconds.

"Hermione...Hermione's going to have a baby?" Harry gasped.

"Yes!" Ron said, beaming. Harry strode across the room and slapped Ron on the back.

"Well I'll be! I'd never—"

"Does Mum know?" George asked abruptly, still behind the counter.

"No, you're the first to know!"

George smiled and walked around the counter, his eyes sparkling. Silently he hugged Ron.

"I'm happy for you little brother," he said softly.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's probably at her parent's by now," Ron answered.

"You know what? This calls for a celebration," George said, pulling something off one of the many shelves in the store. In a flash of red smoke, a green wine bottle appeared in George's hand.

"_Now_ you talking!" Ron grinned.


	6. Clue Hunt

Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I'll be starting school tomorrow, so the updates may go more slowly, but please stay with me. I won't let you down. This ending will be _excellent_!

The Moon

_O, look at the moon!_

_She is shining up there;_

_O mother, she looks_

_Like a lamp in the air._

_Last week she was smaller,_

_And shaped like a bow;_

_But now she's grown bigger,_

_And round as an O._

_Pretty moon, pretty moon,_

_How you shine on the door,_

_And make it all bright_

_On my nursery floor!_

_And there is a star_

_Close by you, and maybe_

_That small twinkling star_

_Is your little baby._

-Eliza Lee Follen

Harry stood in Cornelius Fudge's living room. The room was untouched from the day Harry had found Fudge dead. Now, it was up to him and Tonks to look for clues.

"I think it would be a good idea to start in the bedroom. Lots of people keep their personal possessions and deepest secrets in there," Tonks said, a hand on her hip and hair done up in green spikes. Harry raised an eyebrow at her before heading to the staircase that led upstairs.

Fudge had been living alone for the last year, ever since his wife had died. The house seemed slightly disheveled with the absence of a woman. Dust softly covered all of the flat surfaces and the rooms smelled slightly musty, like they could use a good airing out.

Fudge's room was also rather messed up. Various garments were tossed on the unmade bed and straight back chairs. Tonks got on her hands and knees and looked under the bed, while Harry headed straight to a desk across the room.

"Hmm," Tonks said, reaching her arm under the bed and trying to pull something out. "From what I can tell so far, Fudge hasn't cleaned under here in probably a couple decades. The dust bunnies are atrocious. Lots of odd socks too. But there's a box here."

Harry riffled through papers.

"Well, here're some Daily Prophet articles about the captured Death Eaters. Let's see...yeah, it mentions Bellatrix and Lucius. Crabbe...Goyle..."

Tonks began to cough as she dragged the box out from under the bed, activating a hazy cloud of dust. She lifted the lid after wiping her watering eyes.

"More newspaper articles," she said with a sniff. "Uh, Crouch's conviction and a ton of others. It looks like he's kept the article of every conviction since Voldemort started. Why would he do that?"

"For reference maybe?"

"Maybe. But does this tell anything about why someone would want to kill Fudge?"

"I know a _lot_ of people who would have preferred him dead a couple of years ago."

"Harry, be serious."

"No, I am serious."

Tonks shook her head in disgust.

"I don't think someone would murder Cornelius Fudge just because of the bad decisions he made. After all, what about the Dark Mark over the house? Everything points to the murderer being a Death Eater."

"Not just _any_ Death Eater. It _has_ to be Wormtail!" Harry said through gritted teeth.

Tonks didn't pay attention to that comment. She was staring down at the box of newspaper clippings, her mouth slightly open.

"Maybe it wasn't a Death Eater," she said slowly.

"Oh, come on! I thought you just said that the Dark Mark meant that the murderer _was_ a Death Eater!"

"No, no. I mean, maybe it was someone who is mad at Fudge because of the trials."

"Huh?"

"Maybe it's someone who's mad because a close friend or family member was killed or put into Azkaban because of Fudge. They're kind of seeking revenge, if you know what I mean."

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, I get what you're saying. Well, that just about puts most of the pure blooded families on our list. That hasn't really gotten us anywhere."

Tonks sighed, carefully setting the articles back in the box and closing the lid.

"Maybe we should take this with us just in case."

"Sure," Harry replied, going back to searching through Fudge's desk. "Whoa, wait a minute. Look what I found," he said after opening one of the desk drawers. Tonks got up and walked over to Harry.

"What is it? Looks like a spider web, or a—"

"Family tree," Harry interrupted. "See." He pointed at the top of the paper. In minuscule handwriting was the heading _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_. "This looks oddly familiar...wait! I remember. It was in Sirius's house, remember? He showed it to me. How he's related to Bellatirx and you."

Tonks was oddly quiet.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. Well, maybe. Its just...I don't really try and look at my family tree as often as I can. It kind of freaks me out to know that more than half of the people I've hunted down are related to me. What I want to know is why Fudge has it here. And how did he get it. I mean, the only people that I know of that had a copy of the family tree were my grandma and Sirius's mum. Its not like they go up to the Minister of Magic and say 'Gee, Fudge ol' pal. How'd you like a copy of the ol' family tree? Might help you track down a couple of my grandchildren'." Tonks gave a wry chuckle. Harry sighed.

"I don't know. But maybe it could help us a little. Let's take it back with us."

Later that afternoon Harry was knocking on the Weasley's front door. Molly opened it and smiled.

"Ah, Harry! Here for Lily, I suppose?"

"Yes, I am," Harry replied.

"Come in, come in! Hermione and Ginny are here. Won't you stay for a cup of tea?"

"Sure," Harry shrugged.

Molly led him into the fancy parlor where Hermione was seated on the Victorian chaise longue and Ginny on the floor with Lily. Hermione stood.

"Harry! Great to see you!" she cried as she ran over and hugged him.

"Congratulations on the big news," Harry said, his eyes twinkling. "I'm really happy for you."

"Ack, so am I!" Molly said from the parlor doorway, taking a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbing her eyes. "I'll be back in a jiffy with the tea," she added as she walked away.

"Has she been like that all day?" Harry asked.

"Ever since she found out," Hermione chuckled. "Keeps babbling on

about being a grandmother."

Harry bent down and swept Lily into his arms.

"Harry, did you hear the news?" Ginny said, standing up. Harry looked questioningly from Ginny to Hermione.

"No..."

"Oh, its all over the papers. Viktor Krum was bit by a werewolf!"

"No way!" Harry cried. "That's horrible!"

"I know," Hermione said sadly. "I feel so sorry for him."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Well, Krum's been working in the Auror Department recently in Bulgaria, you know. He was trying to hunt down this werewolf that's been storming cities and stuff and, well, it got him. I suppose the good thing is that he did manage to capture it."

Just then Molly returned with the tea.

"Oh, you're not telling him about Viktor Krum, now are you? Harry's got enough on his mind as it is," she said briskly.

"Yes, Harry, how's it going with your search for Wormtail?" Hermione asked.

"Without event," Harry sighed.

The usual friendly conversation followed as Harry downed his tea. Finally when Lily began to yawn, he decided to leave.

Once at home, Harry got Lily to bed. Then he got into bed himself. Luna wasn't home yet, and ultimately he fell asleep.


	7. Dead Man Behind the Veil

Reviews will help a lot right now!!

"I would have told you earlier, but you weren't home. Ron said that Hermione's going to have a baby!"

Luna clasped her hands in front of her in delight. "Oh, Harry! That's wonderful!" Harry smiled down at her before finishing the rest of his coffee.

"I want to get to work early today so I can talk to Sirius. Tonks and I were exploring Fudge's house last night, trying to look for clues."

"Did you find any?" Luna asked, a concerned look on her face. Harry sighed.

"Nothing really. Tonks is guessing that the murder is because of all the people Fudge put in jail, but I'm not absolutely sure."

"That seems like a strange reason to just flat out kill someone," Luna said softly, gazing off into space.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Well, I've got to run, honey. Love you." And with that he kissed he goodbye and apparated just outside of the Ministry of Magic.

Harry strode into the building and headed straight to the Department of Mysteries. He walked down the dark familiar hallway that led to the Department, and then knocked three times on the door that ended the corridor. It opened with a slight creak. A red haired freckled face peered out at him.

"Harry! Here to talk to Sirius?"

"Yeah, if its okay with you, Ron."

"No problem. Monty and I were just trying to crack this spell and...oh, never mind. Come on in. You know the way."

"Thanks mate."

Harry softly entered the department and the large circular room it contained. The multiple doors surrounded him were a looming and forbidding presence. He walked through the one directly in front of him and into the stone amphitheatre. On the bottom of the many tiers of the room stood a stone archway raised on a dais. It's black curtain fluttered in an invisible wind.

Harry descended down the tiers and walked calmly over to the archway. Abruptly he kneeled on the ground at the base of the dais. Placing both hands flat on the stone surface, he clearly said "Sirius Black" in a loud enunciated voice.

The curtains began to flutter even more as if the wind was picking up. They blew faster and faster until it seemed they would be ripped right out of the archway. Then they stopped. They didn't move at all.

"Yes?" said a familiar voice. At that word, the curtains fluttered ever so slightly.

"How's it in the land of the dead?" Harry asked.

The curtains twitched as the voice chuckled.

"As dead as usual, Harry."

"Look, Godfather, I came because I need some help."

"That's the only reason you come these days," Sirius's voice said playfully. Harry smiled slightly. "What do you need to know?"

"Well, I need you to duck down really quick and ask old Cornelius Fudge who killed him."

"Fudge is dead?"

"Didn't you know that?"

"Well, I'm not up to date with all of the new arrivals. There're people dying every day, Harry. Every minute. I can't possible keep track. But, sure. I'll talk to Fudge. Be back in a second."

And precisely a second later, Sirius's voice returned.

"He doesn't know. It was someone dressed in black. That's all he can remember."

Harry sighed. "That's what I thought."

"Is that all you needed?"

"Yes. I guess I shouldn't be discouraged. It isn't the first time a victim hasn't seen their murderer."

"Good luck on finding Fudge's killer. Do you have any suspicions as to who it is?"

"Yeah, kind of," Harry said. "Wormtail. He's the one that's been stirring up the trouble. He's trying to get all the remaining Death Eaters back together, you know."

"Huh. That's not good. Do you have any idea why he would have reason to kill Fudge?"

"No...I don't. But Tonks does." Harry filled Siruis in on Tonk's suspicions.

"She could be right," Sirius replied. They were silent for a while, both thinking. Then Sirius chuckled. "Now that I know Fudge is down here, I'm a little uncomfortable. All those years he thought I was a murderer myself, you know. Serves him right."

Harry smiled and stood up.

" 'Bye Sirius. We'll talk later."

"Be safe, Harry."

"Well...think about it. If I died...you'd be able to see me again."

"Don't think like that," Sirius scolded. "You still have a loving family to care for. I'd kill you if you ever died."

"I know you would, Sirius. I know you would."

Harry headed back to the entrance of the department, but was mildly surprised to see Ron standing by the door, a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands.

"Harry, did you see this morning's paper?" he asked.

"No, I was too busy. Why?"

"There's been another murder with the Dark Mark."

"No way!" Harry snatched the paper from Ron, looking down at the front page. **DARK MARK STIKES AGAIN, ANOTHER DEATH**. Harry read down a bit and found that it was a Dorcus Methuselah that had been killed. The name sounded oddly familiar. Looking back up at Ron, Harry asked, "Can I keep this?"

"Sure," Ron shrugged.

"Thanks a bunch! See you later."

Harry exited the department and walked slowly down the halls, reading the paper.

"Methuselah, whose house is located in Ottery St. Catchpole..." Harry read quietly aloud. "Ottery St. Catchpole? That's were Ron and Hermione live!"

Harry turned on his heel and raced back to the Department of Mysteries. He knocked loudly on the door. It opened almost immediately.

"Back so soon?" Ron said.

"Yeah. I was just wondering if you know anything else about the murder, since you live right by it." Harry replied.

Ron shrugged, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, I know a little bit about it," he said softly. "I...uh...was walking by when it happened."

"_What?_"

"It was right down the street. I was walking by it to go pick up a couple of things from Elmira Doog, who lives a couple of blocks away. And, well, I just happened to walk by the house when I saw a big flash of green light. No one had to tell me twice to call up Dad. He's got Kingsley on the job, I think."

"Did you see the murderer?"

"Yes. Well, no. Kind of. I'm not sure that it is who I think it is..."

"Who was it?"

"I-I don't want to point fingers. I'm not absolutely sure." Ron was staring intently down at the ground, his ears turning a bright shade of scarlet.

"Come on, Ron."

"No, I'm not sure. Okay?" And with that, Ron shut the Department of Mysteries' door in Harry's face.

"And its been bugging me all day," Harry said pulling back the sheets and climbing under. Luna set her book down on the nightstand and gave her husband an understanding look. "Who was it that Ron saw? Why won't he tell me that he was Wormtail? Is he _covering_ for him?"

"You've had a hard day," Luna said soothingly.

"Hard day? Tell me about it. Tonks and I haven't found any more clues, I've got another murder to deal with, Ron's being all secretive—"

"Baby," Luna said quietly, putting her arm through the crook of his elbow. "Everything will turn out fine, you'll see. You're the best Auror I've ever known. I bet Wormtail is shaking in his boots knowing that you're on his trail."

Harry smiled. Luna rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered. Harry turned his head and planted a kiss in her hair.

"I know."


	8. Furtive Confessions and Casualties

Hope you like this chapter. Well, maybe _like_ isn't an appropriate verb. Umm...I hope you _appreciate_ this chapter. Its not very cheery, but I'm not a happyhappy writer. From here on: THE PLOT THICKENS...

"Has he said anything about it to you?" Harry asked Arthur, staring intently across the office at him.

Arthur sighed and shook his head.

"If Ron's not comfortable with confessing who he thinks the murderer is, there's nothing I can do about it."

"What about a Truth Potion?" Harry said angrily. "That'll make him talk!"

"Harry, we're talking about your best friend and my son, here. He's not a criminal on trial."

Harry was silent for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers.

"Dorcus Methuselah! I know where that name's from!"

"Dorcus? Why she was a member of the—"

"Wizengamot!" Harry finished. "That's it! Maybe that's out proof that the murderer is trying to wipe out a whole bunch of people involved with the trials! But if only Ron would tell me who it _is_!"

"Why don't you try and talk to him again," Arthur suggested. "Calmly and rationally, mind you. That is, if you can handle that."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of _course_ I can. I'll talk to him tonight. At his house. Catch him by surprise, if you know what I mean."

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"He's not a criminal, Harry."

"I know _that_." Harry stood and swept out of the office.

That evening, determined to coax from Ron who the murderer was, Harry dropped Lily off with Molly Weasley because Luna wasn't home yet and apparated strait to Ron's house.

The sky was dark and starless as Harry strode up Ron and Hermione's front path. Half way up the walk, Harry heard a voice behind him.

"Harry! Wait up!" It was Hermione, walking up behind him.

"Hi," Harry said.

"I just got off of work. Why are you here?" she asked. Harry scowled.

"Don't I have a right to be here? Or am I not welcome any more?" He had been in a bad mood all day. Hermione looked at him with an expression of concern.

"Of course," she replied, backing off. "I was just wondering if there was a reason...oh never mind."

Harry turned and opened the house door and stepped inside. Suddenly a loud cackle of laughter rang through the house. Harry froze in his steps, his hand still on the doorknob. With Hermione right behind, he crept into the entrance, peering around and into the living room. Hermione gasped quietly.

Standing forebodingly in the living room with its back to Harry and Hermione, was a hooded figure dressed in black. Ron stood in front of the figure, a look of complete horror on his face. His wild eyes flickered over at Harry and Hermione.

"_Bye bye, Ronald Weasley_," the figure said in a soft malicious voice. And with that, it raised an arm, wand in hand, and hissed, "_Avada Kedavera_."

There was a blinding flash of green light.

"NO!" Hermione screamed behind Harry. Ron crumpled to the floor with a muffled _thump_. Hermione shoved Harry aside and sprinted across the room. Before the figure in black could turn around, Harry whipped his wand out of his pocket and bellowed the first spell that came to mind.

"_Avada Kedavera!_"

The person in black fell to the floor. But Harry didn't even glance at it. He dashed over to Hermione's side, where she knelt on the floor next to the limp form of Ron. From the devastated look on Hermione's face, Harry knew the answer immediately. But he didn't want to believe it. He pushed Hermione aside. With shaking fingers he felt Ron's neck for a pulse. Harry's pounding heart interfered with his judgment. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't feel Ron's pulse. Harry began to scream with fury, feeling Ron's wrist, his heart. Nothing.

Hermione was trembling at Harry's side.

"No, no, no..." she moaned, rocking back and forth, her hands to her mouth and shinning tears in her eyes. Suddenly she gave a wail and flung herself onto Ron's body, crying his name.

Harry buried his head in his hands; tears running silently down his own face. He suddenly felt inhumanly cold. He was quivering with sorrow, anger, and grief. Bile rose in his throat as he whipped around and glared blurry eyed at the black-cloaked body on the floor behind them.

"_Wormtail_!" he hissed.

Wispy blonde hair peeked out from under the hood. Harry leaned over and picked the hood off of the face.

Luna's pale, blank gaze stared up at him.


	9. Guilt of Murder

The Guilt of Murder

To Where You Are

_Who can say for certain?_

_Maybe your still here._

_I feel you all around me_

_Your memory so clear._

_Deep in the stillness_

_I can hear you speak._

_You're still an inspiration_

_Can it be?_

_That you are mine_

_Forever, Love_

_And you are watching over me_

_From up above._

_Fly me up to where you are beyond the distant stars_

_I wish upon tonight to see you smile_

_If only for a while, to know you're there_

_A breath away's not far _

_To where you are_

_While I'm gently sleeping_

_Deep inside my dreams_

_And isn't faith believing_

_All power can't be seen_

_As my heart holds you_

_Just one beat away_

_I cherish all you gave me_

_Every day_

_Cuz you are mine _

_Forever, Love_

_Watching me_

_From up above_

_And I believe _

_That angels bleed_

_And that love will live on and never leave_

_Fly me up to where you are beyond the distant stars_

I wish upon tonight to see you smile 

_If only for a while, to know you're there_

_A breath away's not far _

_To where you are_

_I know you're there _

_A breath away's not far to where you are_

-By Linda Thompson

-Sung by Josh Groban

The wind was knocked out of Harry. He sat gasping by the side of his wife's body, trying desperately to catch his breath. No! It couldn't be! There must be a mistake! Where was Wormtail?

Thoughts exploded in Harry's mind. Luna, rocking Lily in her arms. Luna, telling him everything would be all right. Luna, smiling at him with those wonderful twinkling eyes. Her words raced through his mind, "_Everything will turn out fine, you'll see. You're the best Auror I've ever known. I bet Wormtail is shaking in his boots knowing that you're on his trail._" She had said those words herself, and all along it was she. She was the one who had murdered Fudge. She was the one who had taken Dorcus's life. She was the one wrecking havoc with the Dark Mark. But she was the editor of the Quibbler. She was a former Ravenclaw. She was his _wife_.

"_I love you_." Her soft sweet words sped through Harry's ears. She had said that not long ago. Just the night before.

But had she really loved him? What evil person could love an Auror? How had she become evil to begin with?

Why had she just killed Ron? _Why_?

He had told her! He had told her that Ron had seen Dorcus's murderer. He had told her all of the clues Tonks and he had found. He had let her in on every detail in his work. And that's how she hadn't been found out. That's how she had never been caught. That's how Ron had been killed.

The world seemed blurry. Harry didn't feel Hermione's quivering hand on his shoulder, or her soft, frightened, and shocked gasp of surprise and horror.

Harry's sight turned red. White spots danced before his eyes. He literally felt his heart being torn in two. Just ripped in half, muscle by muscle, piece by piece.

And then, one single thought remained.

He had killed his wife.

Excerpt from the diary of Luna Lovegood Potter, January 24, 2000

_The strangest thing happened to me the other day. I knew I was supposed to take Lily to Molly's before work at 10:00. But I must have passed out or something, because when I awoke it was half past three and Lily had torn apart the kitchen and written all over the den walls. I wonder where the time went? I fear that perhaps I am ill. Perhaps my family's genetic cases of insanity are finally kicking in? Maybe it was something I ate? I don't want to tell Harry, but I will arrange an appointment with Healer Patric, just to be sure..._

Harry looked up from Luna's diary, and stared wide-eyed at Tonks, who was reading over Harry's shoulder.

"_Wormtail_..." Harry breathed. "He was controlling her. The Imperius Curse. He was controlling her..." He gazed off into space.

Harry and Tonks had been searching through Luna's possessions after the funeral and Harry had found Luna's diary under the wardrobe.

"He was controlling her _damnit!_" Harry growled. A wave of anger, but also relief swept over him. He was comforted that Luna had not been acting on her own accord, but furious of what Wormtail had done to her.

Blind with hate, Harry threw the diary at the wardrobe as hard as he could. Then he turned with a bellow of rage and punched the bedroom wall. The drywall crumbled under his blow.

Harry stood panting, staring at the wall, his knuckles smarting. Tonks said quietly, "Perhaps I should leave. I'll...I'll go check on Lily..." and she left the room.

Harry sank onto the bed, kneading his temples. His stomach felt hot. The heat expanded to his chest, through his head and arms, and his ears filled with ringing.

He had to get Wormtail. He had to make Wormtail pay for the pain he had caused Harry. If not for himself, for Lily, who would never grow up to know her mother.

There had to be some way to find Wormtail. Perhaps he could lure him, like a trap.

Harry stood abruptly and apparated to Hogsmeade, just outside the Hogwarts gates. He took his wand from his back pocket, placed it in the gate keyhole and muttered the password. The gates swung open silently on oiled hinges. Harry entered the Howarts grounds, closing the gate behind him.

He ran the length of the path to the Hogwarts doors and pulled them open. The entrance hall was silent, since the school year had not yet started and was ghostly empty of students.

Harry leaped up the staircase to the second floor, down several corridors, past many classrooms, and stopped suddenly in front of a leering gargoyle.

Uh, sherbet lemon?" he tried, fidgeting. "Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs! Uh, Vampire Pops, Cockroach Clusters! Oh, what is it?" He cried in frustration. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"

The gargoyle rumbled to the side. Impatiently Harry leaped inside and up the winding staircase to Dumbledore's office. He knocked loudly.

"Come in," came Dumbledore's voice. Harry burst into the room.

"I need a way to get to Wormtail! _Now_!" Harry burst out, panting.

Dumbledore looked up from his spot next to Fawkes' pedestal, where he was thoughtfully stroking the phoenix's feathers, a mildly surprised expression on his face.

"Indeed?" Dumbledore said.

"It was in Luna's diary. Wormtail used the Imperius Curse on her! He _used_ her to get to me and kill all those people!"

"Indeed," Dumbledore said again, more pensively this time.

"I could just kill that son of a—"

"Yes, yes..." Dumbledore interrupted, holding up a hand. With his other he motioned to a chair in front of his desk. Harry sat down in the chair, while Dumbledore seated himself behind the desk. "It seems to me," Dumbledore said slowly, "that what you are searching for is revenge. A chance to get your vengeance, which is highly understandable," he said quickly when Harry opened his mouth. "But sometimes that search for vengeance can cause a person to...not _think_."

Harry snorted.

"Harry, you have been searching for Wormtail ever since Voldemort's death. What makes you think that you can find him now, at this moment?"

"That's _not_—"

"Peace, peace. These things cannot be taken lightly. They must be considered and thought out considerably. Your time for revenge _will_ come, Harry, but at times the patient force is the more powerful."

"So what do I _do_?" Harry demanded. "Just sit and _wait_ for Wormtail to come to me?"

"No..." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I believe that unless you are willing to wait a _significantly_ long amount of time for that to happen, you are in need of a plan. Wormtail is bored. It is obvious because of his sudden attacks on the Wizengamot. He is restless, and so it may be a great deal more simple to lure him out of hiding."

"_How_?" Harry asked, his interest peaked.

"A trap. Tempt him with an opportunity that he can't pass up."

"But what would he..." Harry started. Then he stopped and his eyes widened in understanding. He stood up excitedly. "The Wizengamot! We...we could gather them all together, and...and stage it as like an old reunion or something. If they're all together, and we make it public, Wormtail might just come! It would save him the effort of tracking each of them down! There they all would be, all together, perhaps even in the same room, just _waiting_...It's perfect!" Harry clapped his hands together, pacing the floor in front of Dumbledore's desk. "I don't _see_ how he could pass it up!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He nodded his head slightly and said, "You may want to speak to Arthur with this brilliant plan of yours. He will help you."

Harry stopped his pacing, and stood directly in front of Dumbledore. "Thank you," he said somberly. With that he turned on his heel and left Dumbledore's office.

Harry was in the Minister's office in little less than a half hour, informing Arthur of his plan. The Minister was nodding while Harry spoke, thoughtfully outlining his mouth with a finger. Arthur's face was weary, as he and his family had been painfully busy the past week with Ron and Luna's funeral. His already balding hair had almost surrendered it's red to silver.

When Harry had finished Arthur sat back in his chair, a frown of concentration on his face.

"I think..." he began, "that this just may work..."

Harry let out a relived breath.

"I'll contact the Daily Prophet," Arthur said, beginning to scrawl on a memo. "I'll tell them to run a story about a Wizengamot convention...or reunion, for all the old and new Wizengamot members. Naturally we'll alert the Wizengamot of the real reason of the convention before hand, but Wormtail doesn't have to know that. We'll mention—we'll mention that Dumbledore will not be able to attend the convention due to...due to the illness of his brother in Bolivia, so he will be out of town. That should eliminate the 'threat' of Dumbledore. Wormtail might not attack if he knows Dumbledore will be there." Arthur finished writing on the memo, reread it with a look of satisfaction, then picked up his wand off the desk, pointed it at the memo and mumbled, "_Cicatrix_." The memo lifted off the desk, folded into a paper plane, and zoomed out of the Minister's office. Arthur grinned at Harry, although his eyes were grim, "Now...we prepare."


	10. Opportunity

Sorry this took so long to update. As you'll be able to tell, in this chapter many powerful things take place and it took me quite a while to get them just right. Not to mention the small lapse of writer's block I had. But I'm back, and so is the story and the ending is going to be superb. No, this isn't the last chapter yet, but we're getting close. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. :-) 

_This I beheld, or dreamed it in a dream:—_

_There spread a cloud of dust along a plain;_

_And underneath the cloud, or in it, raged_

_A furious battle, and men yelled, and swords_

_Shocked upon swords and shields. A prince's banner_

_Wavered, then staggered backward, hemmed by foes._

_A craven hung along the battle's edge,_

_And thought, "Had I a sword of keener steel—_

_That blue blade that the king's son bears,—but this _

_Blunt thing!" he snapped and flung it from his hand,_

_And lowering crept away and left the field. _

_Then came the king's son, wounded, sore breasted,_

_And weaponless, and saw the broken sword,_

_Hilt-buried in the dry trodden sand,_

_And ran and snatched it, and with battle-shout_

_Lifted afresh he hewed his enemy down,_

_And saved a great cause that heroic day._

By Edward Rowland Sill

The very next day the _Daily Prophet_ posted the notice of the first ever Wizengamot convention. Harry and Arthur were busy setting up the preparations. They decided the convention should be held in the entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic, amidst the trickling fountain of the wizard, witch, house-elf, centaur, and goblin.

Harry couldn't help but think of the last battle that had been held in that hall, four years ago. In those times, Voldemort had been living and powerful, but now, the present cause was very much the same.

Harry threw himself into his work. It helped dull the pain of Luna and Ron. If he was constantly working, he couldn't have time to think of them. His only comfort was the looming opportunity for revenge on Wormtail. That chance brought fire to Harry's veins and calm to his heart.

The Wizengamot of old and new had all been sent invitations for the convention, although Dumbledore himself secretly informed each and every one of them of the true purpose of the reunion. He, Harry, and Arthur were taking no chances. Wormtail would not have a shred of reason to suspect anything.

The convention was to be held two days after it was made public in the Daily Prophet, giving Wormtail enough time to formulate his own plan of action.

Harry slept fitfully those two nights. His sleep was riddled with dreams of Wormtail's leering face and Luna's eyes, begging him for help.

_A mysterious girl with feathery white-blonde hair and bright green eyes walked toward him, stepping phantom-like among the stones of a graveyard, her face full of sorrow. She stopped at a particular grave, and a single diamond-like tear dripped from her long lashes and fell slowly to the brown grass at the bottom of the grave. The grass rippled away from the drop, turning a brilliant color of green, then rippling again, this time blood red. A scream echoed in the background as the girl's eyes rolled back in her head, and she collapsed to the ground at the foot of the headstone, where dark yet luminous letters read: Luna Lovegood Potter..._

Harry woke with a start. He had fallen off the couch in his living room. His breath was uneven and his face was damp with cold sweat. He glanced at his watch. The hands read 7:34. The first rays of sunshine were peaking through the living room windows. Harry realized with a jolt that today was the day of the convention.

Blearily he stumbled into his bedroom, taking a moment to gaze sorrowfully at the bed. He hadn't had the courage or desire to sleep in it without Luna. It was too big for one person so used to company in sleep. Finally he opened the doors of the wardrobe and pulled on black pants and a dark blue skirt. Dark seemed an appropriate color.

Making sure his wand was in his pocket, Harry left the house without breakfast. He was too anxious to eat.

Harry arrived at the Ministry of Magic by 7:45. He walked quickly to Arthur's office and was mildly shocked to see Hermione seated in a chair opposite Arthur's desk. She had recently developed the habit of holding a handkerchief in her trembling hands; her eyes always shinning with unshed tears. She was sniffling into the handkerchief, although she kept her head high. Her hair was slicked back in a bun, and she looked like she had worked hard on her appearance.

Hermione turned around when Harry entered the room, then looked away. Harry placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. Arthur was standing behind his desk. He gestured towards Hermione.

"She would like to help," he said softly. Harry nodded. He knew exactly what Hermione was going through. He _knew_.

Not long later, Harry strolled numbly among the round tables in the entrance hall. Shining crystal place settings had been arranged carefully by unsuspecting caterers. The hall looked formally appropriate for a convention. A small platform had been constructed in front of the fountain in the middle of the foyer.

Arthur strolled into the lobby, a solemn look on his face.

"I think it is time, Harry," he said with a sigh. Harry nodded curtly, then glanced over at Hermione, who was sitting on the edge of the fountain. He walked over to her and sat down.

"We have to disguise ourselves so as not to be recognized," Harry said quietly. "It would appear strange for us to be here, as we are not part of the Wizengamot."

Hermione nodded slightly, swallowing, with look of determination.

"I'm ready for this," she said in a hoarse voice. "I am _so_ ready for this."

"Okay, then," Harry said. Then he lifted his wand, placed it lightly on the top of Hermione's head and murmured, "_Purdah_." Hermione's soft features became sharper and her eyes smaller. When the spell was complete, a small serious looking woman sat in Hermione's place, dressed in the clothes of the caterers. Harry was just about to perform the spell on himself when he heard several footsteps behind him.

"Harry!" cried a familiar voice. Harry turned to see Ginny waving as she raced across the foyer, followed closely by Neville, Bill, Fred and George Weasley, and Angelina. "Harry, we're here to help too!"

Harry couldn't help but grin. It was only for a moment, but it was the first smile he had given since Ron and Luna's deaths.

The whole group disguised themselves. Within seconds the catering crew had more than doubled. Each of them took up different spots around the lobby, ready and alert as the first of the Wizengamot began to arrive.

Before long the foyer was full of mingling wizards and witches. Harry, from his position next to the punch bowl, saw Amelia Bones chatting animatedly with Kingsley Shackbolt, Mad-Eye Moody, and Remus Lupin. Percy Weasley was speaking in hushed tones in the corner with his newest girlfriend. Two elderly witches were frittering on about Dumbledore and the newest changes he had made in Hogwarts. A dumpy wizard with a dark mustache and frizzy-haired witch sulked near the entrance of the hall.

Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye the scarlet red robes of Rita Skeeter, her elbow cradling a magenta crocodile purse, and her nails matching her robes. Harry was glad that Rita wouldn't recognize him. Rita had worked with Luna for the past three years, and talking to her would...would make him think of Luna.

Harry had to clear his throat. He shifted and looked up at the ceiling. He jumped slightly when he saw two glowing eyes blinking at him from the metal rafters of the ceiling. He saw Hedwig move slightly out of the shadows, blinking at him again. In her beak she carried a piece of parchment. She knew that it was him, regardless of his disguise.

Harry looked away; he didn't want Hedwig to draw attention to him. She silently shifted along the rafter till she was right above, then she dropped the letter from her beak directly over Harry. The letter fell in front of Harry and he caught it. Turning slightly to the corner, he unfolded the parchment and read:

"_Its all off. Wormtail's been found dead."_

_-A. Weasley_

Harry stared dumbfounded at the note. Wormtail dead? Where? When? _How_? Harry looked up, and noticed the disguised face of Ginny giving him a questioning look. Harry motioned for her to come over. Ginny was by his side in moments. She quickly read the note as well.

"Somebody better check with Dumbledore," she said quietly.

Harry agreed. "I'll go," he said. But before he could leave, Arthur Weasley himself strode into the foyer.

"Arthur! You made it!" a thin, tall witch asked excitedly.

Arthur smiled, inclining his head slightly.

"I must tell you all that this convention, although an ideal opportunity to reacquaint yourself with family and friends, was developed to no avail. Peter Petegeiw, otherwise referred to as Wormtail, was found dead but minutes ago. Thank you all for your cooperation, but this convention's purpose has been served, and you are free to leave as you wish."

Harry took his wand and tapped his own head, saying, "_Denouement_." His disguise melted away. When the others saw Harry undisguise himself, they did the same. The room now had fewer caterers and in their place stood Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Bill, George, Fred, and Angelina. Some of the Wizengamot looked mildly surprised, but they soon realized why the group had been disguised.

"Where was he found?" Harry demanded. "When did he die..._how_ did he die?"

"He was found—"

"_How am I to get my revenge_?" Harry shouted.

"Harry," Arthur looked at him, a stressed expression on his face. "Control yourself."

Harry looked crossly around at the Wizengamot. They were all staring at him.

"He was found outside the Riddle home," Arthur said coolly.

A hush fell over the crowd.

"He did not appear sick, not injured. I...I suspect the Death Curse," he finished quietly.

"But _who_?" Harry asked again.

Arthur shook his head. Suddenly there was a cold malicious laugh from the back of the crowd.

Harry's stomach froze. He recognized that laugh. But whose was it?

The Wizengamot turned, revealing a cloaked figure with its wand out and pointing straight at Harry. Out of the shadows of the foyer stepped at least forty other cloaked figures, each with their wand pointed at a Wizengamot member.

Without hesitation, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Bill, George, Fred, and Angelina whipped out their own wands, as did each of the Wizengamot.

The head cloaked figure laughed again. Anger welled in Harry's throat. They were sourly outnumbered.

"How—how did you get in here unnoticed?" Arthur stuttered.

The figure chuckled.

"You're Aurors have ways of disguising themselves," the figure gestured to Harry, "...as do we."

"What do you want?" Arthur ordered.

"Simple. Vengeance. Family honor. Death." the figure's eyes gleamed under its hood.

Harry, with a jolt, realized who the figure was; the laugh, the eyes...

"_Malfoy_," he spat, stepping towards the figure. "Draco Malfoy."

The figure bowed mockingly, and took the hood off of his cloak, revealing his face. "Very good, Potter."

"Go back to your flubberworms," Harry said bitterly.

Anger flashed in Malfoy's eyes. "Oh no," he whispered. "I much prefer _this_ job."

Harry noticed that behind Malfoy's back, each of the other figures where taking off their own hoods. He recognized Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, as well as Zela, the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. There was Blaine Dolohov, son of Antonin Dolohov, and Jerome Rosier, son of Evan Rosier. Harry recalled Hedda Travers, Barrett Macnair, Victoria Jugson, Alexander Nott, Keene Avery, Saxon and Zelos Rookwood, Ira Mulciber, and Adalia Rabastan. Still others, Harry didn't recognize by name, but by face. Each and every cloaked figure was a direct descendent of a Death Eater. Each and every one of them had an evil glint in their eye, and a hateful expression on their face.

"_For pure-bloods_!" Malfoy shouted with vehemence.

"FOR PURE-BLOODS!" the cloaked figures shouted in reply.

"And for the blood of our fathers," Malfoy almost whispered. With a mighty bellow, each of the cloaked figures flung out curses and spells into the crowd of Wizengamot members.

The Wizengamot also gave an almighty roar, muttering defenses and shields.

And the battle began.

Harry pushed his way through the mob. Flashes of red, green, and purple whizzed through the air, hitting here and there, others ricocheting off into space. His main goal was to get to Malfoy. And as a cloak moved from his path, be saw Malfoy, standing directly in front of him, but feet away. Malfoy had been set on him as well.

"How's Luna?" Malfoy said sardonically. "Cold, I suspect. Underground can be very, _very_ cold."

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"No thanks to your _pal_, Wormtail," he spat back.

Malfoy laughed again. His laughter rang in Harry's ears. Malfoy's easiness was causing Harry to become edgy. And mad. Very, very mad. They began to circle each other, wands held out in front.

"No, no...I believe you have it quite _wrong_, Potter." Malfoy's pale eyes gleamed. "See, _I_ was the one who killed him."

Harry felt chills run up and down his spine.

"_Why_?"

"Power. Leadership. Both things that my father failed to obtain. It's a Crup eat Crup world out there, Harry. Every wizard for himself. So, naturally, I had to rid of the one person who was in the way of my aspiration for power. Wormtail has been dead for months. And I have, with the help of my loyal followers, been adamant on killing off every single one of the Wizengamot since. As children we swore they would pay for the death of our parents. We intend to keep our promise."

Harry frowned. How could Wormtail have controlled Luna through the Imperius Curse if he had been dead for months? I couldn't have been him. I had to have been...

Harry's eyes shot Malfoy an icy glare.

"_You_," he hissed, his voice unnaturally husky. "You were the one...all along. You—_you killed Luna_!"

Malfoy smiled slyly.

"No. If I remember quite right, _you_ killed Luna."

"_Bete Noire_!" Harry roared.

"_Protego_," Malfoy muttered lazily. Harry's spell reflected off of Malfoy's shield. "She was actually quite helpful," Malfoy continued. "Without her I really don't know how I would have managed to kill Cornelius. And..." he paused. "With her I was able to get to you. And _Ron_."

"_Segosiller_!" Harry snarled.

Again Malfoy blocked the curse.

"Harry, my followers and I may have been hunting down the Wizengamot, but I have _always_ wanted to get you."

"And so you have," Harry scowled, ducking a rebounding curse from another wizard. The battle still raged powerfully around them.

Malfoy bowed slightly before crying, "_Vendetta_!"

Harry blocked it with a "_Protego_!" He lashed back roaring, "_Marantha_!"

"_Prote_—" Malfoy couldn't finish the shield spell. As red light erupted fro the tip of Harry's wand, Malfoy was blown backwards, bowling through a mass of other battling wizards. Scrambling back to his feet and whipping back his robes, Malfoy shouted, "_Crucio_!"

Harry was ready. Although he was unable to block to Cruciatus Curse's powerful blow, he quickly settled his mind and calmed his thoughts as the pain of the Unforgivable Curse hit him. He stumbled back, stiff as a board, enduring the throbbing, but fighting to remain on his feet. When the attack had ended, Harry blearily pointed his wand and muttered, "_Aegrotat_."

Malfoy was thrown into the air, but he flipped gracefully to his feet, and bellowed, "_Malum in se_!"

Harry's mind began to fill with voices. The room was swaying in front of him, and his ears began to ring as the voices became louder, and _louder_, and _LOUDER_...

"_Harry...Harry...Harry... What was bothering you earlier? You've been looking so stressed...You can never be too careful, dearest... You can never be too careful...careful...careful... You've had a hard day... Baby...baby...baby...Everything will turn out fine...fine...fine... you'll see... You're the best Auror I've ever known... I bet Wormtail is shaking in his boots knowing that you're on his trail...I love you...I love you...I love you...love...YOU..._"

"NO!" Harry cried. "NO!!" Luna's voice flooded his mind. He couldn't think. He heard Malfoy's voice in the distance and dimly felt his feet pulled up from under him. Pain exploded at the back of his head. He felt himself lifted from the ground. But he couldn't fight. He couldn't. Luna. Luna was there. She was in his head. He was whirled around, hit again and again by an invisible force, Malfoy's words ringing like an echo in space. Harry tasted blood, but thought nothing of it. Luna..._Luna_..._LUNA_...

"LUNA!" Harry roared. He whipped around and opened his eyes. Although his vision was red, he saw the outline of Malfoy in the dim light. A renewing warmth flooded through his veins and a foreign feeling filled his heart as he hollered, !" He knew not what the words meant, nor had he ever heard them before. They seemed to come from his heart alone.

A blinding white light exploded from Harry's wand. Malfoy's eyes widened, his mouth opened, the action surrounding them froze...the curse seemed to fly in slow motion. Finally, without a sound, the white curse hit Malfoy and _exploded_. The white light detonated and billowed out around him, bursting amongst every witch and wizard in the foyer. The room was illuminated in a pure, pure white. Malfoy crumpled to the ground, followed simultaneously with each and every one of his followers. The Wizengamot remained standing, and not so much as a hair was moved. The white light retreated back into Harry's wand, leaving everyone blinking in the sudden dimness.

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as he collapsed lifeless to the floor.


	11. This is How the Story Ends

This is my final chapter, and like with all final chapters I am filled with sorrow. Much like Harry is in this chapter. But I'm not sad because I lost a loved one. No, I'm sad because I've accomplished something. I've finally finished this story. And I hope you love the ending.

Harry woke.

Cracks. In the ceiling. Branches. A tree. It's branches reaching out. Welcoming. Like an embrace. The embrace of a loved one. A loved one that's gone.

Luna.

"Luna..."

"_Harry_..."

Harry turned his head towards the voice.

Illuminated by the florescent lights, her eyes shining, but her face soft, sat Hermione.

They stared at each other.

Looking.

Gazing.

He couldn't look any longer. He broke the gaze, skimming his eyes around the room.

He was in a hospital room. St. Mungos. The walls were a pale gray. The window looked out into a gray sky, the same color of the walls. All was gray. Dreary. Depressing.

Harry sensed movement at the doorway. He turned, and there stood Dumbledore.

"Ah...you have awaken," Dumbledore said softly. "Good...how do you feel?"

Harry thought for a moment.

"Tired," he replied. "And hungry."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Good," he said. "Hermione—"She looked up. "—would you please fetch something for Harry to eat? "

Hermione nodded silently, stood, and left the room. Dumbledore shut the door behind her, then seated himself in Hermione's previously occupied chair to Harry's left.

"How are you _really_ feeling, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, a concerned glint in his sky blue eyes.

Harry breathed in slowly, and sighed.

"Confused, I suppose," he said. "And lonely. Like there's no one else anywhere who could feel the way I do."

Dumbledore nodded, a pensive but calm expression on his wizen face.

"Draco Malfoy is dead, Harry," he said abruptly.

Harry sighed again.

"I supposed as much. But—"

"How?" Dumbledore finished. "By a power only known to few, and only used by fewer."

"The white light..."

"Yes, that power."

"But what _is_ it?" Harry asked, sitting up slowly.

Dumbledore paused and stared into Harry's eyes, as though reading his very thoughts.

"Love, Harry. _Love_," Dumbledore said very quietly. "It will be and always has been love Harry. From the day you were born, you have had the power to control it. And today...you channeled it in a way I never knew possible."

"_How_?"

"Malfoy made a terrible mistake today, Harry. He used a curse that would cause you to hear the voice of a loved one that is gone or dead. In doing that, he caused you to bring forth the strongest power a person, wizard or _muggle_, could ever possess."

"_Love_," Harry whispered. "Luna..."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and a tear slid down his face.

"You, again, have achieved the impossible, Harry," he said, his voice throaty. "But this time you displayed a power that is a good deal beyond any power I could ever fathom possessing. Harry..." Dumbledore gazed down solemnly on him. "Harry, you truly are the greater wizard here."

Harry's eyes began to well. The room became blurry as he began as his eyes began to sting with tears. He felt that he was crying from his very heart. He let the tears flow; the held back tears that had burned inside of him ever since Luna's death.

Dumbledore, still by his side and respectfully silent, bowed his head and closed his eyes, his face showing the weariness of many, many years.

Epilogue

A Farewell

_My fairest child, I have no song to give you;_

_No lark could pipe to skies so dull and gray:_

_Yet, if you will, one quiet hint I'll leave you_

_For every day._

_I'll tell you how to sing a clearer carol_

_Than lark who hails the dawn on breezy down:_

To earn yourself a purer poet's laurel 

_Than Shakespeare's crown._

_Be good, sweet maid, and let who will be clever;_

_Do noble things, not dream them, all day long:_

_And so make Life, Death, and the vast For Ever_

_One grand sweet song._

Charles Kingsley

The processional music began to play, a sense of supreme joy in the perfumed air. Harry stood and looked into the faces of all the people he loved and knew. There was Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling behind those half moon spectacles. Standing next to him, Professor McGonagall, her usually tidy gray hair in wisps around her teary eyes. Lupin with his placid and encouraging face. Kingsey, Tonks, and the whole Auror gang. Snape and Rita. Neville and Ginny. Hermione, her face soft. Arthur Weasley and Molly, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Fred and Angelina, and forever single George all stood beaming at him.

A jerk at Harry's arm brought his attention to the beautiful young woman at his side. Her long blonde hair, almost white, was piled on top of her head in ringlets, her emerald green eyes nervously anxious.

"Come on Daddy," she whispered. Together they stepped down the aisle, Lily's beautiful white gown sweeping elegantly along the marble floor. She clutched her father's arm with white-gloved hands. Harry gazed at her, an undying love in his eyes.

Too quickly they reached the end, and the music stopped. Father and daughter still stood together. Then Lily leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Daddy, sometimes you just have to let go." Harry leaned down and kissed his precious daughter on the cheek, a solitary tear running down his face.

Yes. He could let go. He had before.

If you liked this story, please check out my other works. Thank you so much for your reviews and support.

venusgreenight


End file.
